Forgotten
by CriminallyInsaneOtaku
Summary: Dylan is held captive by evil scientists, and Maximum Ride knows what she must do. But when Max tries to save him, she is captured and becomes the test subject to their most evil plan yet.. To wipe away her memories. A favor or a curse? Max may be the one who needs saving this time. Fang x Max is Fax .. Normal girl x bird kid may just equal Tragedy!
1. Torment and Torture

Chapter 1: Torment and Torture

"If you want to see him alive again, then you'll heed my instructions and go to the address."

Max's eyes widened in horror as she looked into the bright screen of the laptop. Before her eyes was a picture of an unconscious Dylan laying in a pool of blood, bruised and beat up.

"Oh my God," Max heard Nudge whisper softly. 'Oh my God' was right. He looked tortured and broken. The picture screamed a thousand things that they could've done to him. A video popped up, and Max hesitantly clicked on it. She needed to see what these monsters had done. Dylan looked like he was sedated, but he was mumbling something.

"M-Max… P-please." His head had bald spots, his eyes were swollen shut, and his arms were covered in burn marks. Angel started to cry softly, which made Iggy shift uncomfortably.

"I-is it really that bad?" Iggy asked in a small voice.

"It probably gets worse," Max replied, while stroking Angels golden curls. It was tough on all of them, especially since they all thought he had been dead.

"Just then, Dylan's piercing scream howled through the speakers, and to her horror, it was another clip showing Dylan being dunked in water and electrocuted. It was as if the mad scientists made a compilation of different clips showing different ways to torture a bird-kid who has only been around for about three years.

"Just kill me already!" Dylan screamed. The last clip made me really want to barf up my guts because these monsters couldn't just torture Dylan. They had to take away what made us special. The monsters were trying to saw off Dylan's wings.


	2. Decision

Chapter 2: Decision

Max couldn't watch anymore. She quickly got up and left the couch, where they had been basically watching Dylan's crucifixion. What more could they possibly have done? The torturing of innocent, genetically-engineered children needed to stop. She walked to the balcony and let the cool air of the night graze my face.

"God, what am I going to do?" Max asked herself. Suddenly, strong arms tied around Max's waist, which gave her a jolt. You can sure count on Mr. I-walk-among-the-shadows to creep up and surprise me like that, Max thought.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were gonna barf or something in there," Fang asked softly, with only a small hint of concern in his voice.

"I just don't know what to do." Max couldn't put the rest of the flock in danger, not again, and certainly not after what she had just witnessed. She knew she needed to rescue Dylan, though. She couldn't possibly let him endure any more pain that he didn't even deserve. Also, he was a member of this flock, even if a certain someone didn't agree with it, and she felt entirely responsible for him. Plus, Dylan would definitely jump at the start to save her, which is pretty reckless and stupid but very sweet.

"Don't know what to do? What is there to do?" Fang asked with a bored expression on his face. This startled Max a little, but really, what did she expect? Dylan and Fang both hated each other for obvious reasons, and both would be very hesitant to help each other out. Still, Max snapped.

"Really? 'What is there to do?'" Max repeated in a mocking tone. "How could you say that? He saved your pale ass back there, and you don't even offer to help a little?!"

Before, the flock was in a very tight situation at a lab on an abandoned island, and Dylan threw himself in Fang's way, which resulted in Dylan getting captured and thrown in a dog crate. The flock needed to escape since the island was going to detonate. They all thought Dylan had died that day. Max knew, though, why Dylan really got in his way. He did it to save Max from herself because he knew she would be in a worse condition if Fang had been taken instead, and that made Max feel pretty guilty.

"Okay, maybe I've been a little selfish and ungrateful-" Fang started.

"A little?! Dylan is a member of this flock, too. Plus, he's only been alive like all of two seconds!" Max shrieked. She wondered why she was getting so upset at Fang.

"Why are you getting so upset? It's not like he's been with you all your life!" Fang was starting to feel a little hurt because Max seemed very upset about Dylan. Did she miss him that much?

"No, he hasn't, but he was with me when you weren't there! You left, and I was broken inside. He was the one who always remained at my side." Max's eyes welled up with tears, and Fang was astonished.

"Max, I-"

"Save it. I'm going alone." Max clenched her fists and looked up to the dark, midnight sky, filled with stars.

"Going?" Iggy asked as members of my flock began to slowly appear. Wow, can anybody get a little privacy these days, Max wondered.

"I'm going to go rescue Dylan, and none of you are coming. Got that?" Max barked.

"Dylan's our friend, too, Max. You can't do this on your own! Besides we can protect ourselves," Angel argued.

"Sweetie, I can't have any of you suffer what Dylan has. I just can't, okay?"

"What if he's already dead?" Fang asked. "Why go through all the-"

"I don't care. Dead or alive, I am taking his body out of that rotting hell." Just as Max was about to turn away, a strong hand gripped her arm.

"I am not letting you go alone. I hope you know that," Fang whispered in her ear. A smirk ran across Max's face just as Fang's lips softly said goodnight to her cheek.


	3. Flight to Our Hellish Nightmare

AN: Sorry, Guys! It has been forever! I will try my best to crap out ideas as fast as I can! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Flight to Our Hellish Nightmare

"You know the drill guys! Since Fang feels he needs to come with me, Iggy you're in charge. Got that?" Max barked, just like a drill sergeant.

"Yes, ma'am!" Iggy yelled back, making Angel and Nudge giggle.

"Okay, we're off!" Max proclaimed, just as Fang and her jumped off the balcony and swooped off into the brightness of the rising sun.

Once their wings were in time with each other, Fang spoke up.

"It will probably take about two or so hours to get there, right?" Fang yelled over the howling wind.

"Probably. Why? You don't need to make a stop or something already!" Max answered.

"Chill out, Max. I don't," Fang replied calmly, just like he always did.

"I don't think it's fair to say that! I'm just warning you that we're not going to make any stops!" Max replied, anger seeping into her voice.

"_What is her problem? Why is she getting so worked up all of a sudden," _Fang wondered.

There was an awkward silence before Max spoke up again.

"I'm sorry Fang. It's just that I've been so stressed out right now. I've been thinking too much and-" She was cut off by Fang's wing grazing hers.

"Hey, it's alright. I won't talk and you can just relax 'till we get there," Fang quietly responded.

"The thing is that I can't relax because I know exactly what I'm getting into. Well, what we're getting ourselves into," Max corrected herself.

"Well, I heard that it helps to talk about it. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" Fang asked.

"_Wow, when had he become so concerned about me? Maybe he'd been taking lessons from Dylan or something," _Max thought, but then immediately pushed the thought aside.

"I just think that this would've been better if I had just gone solo. You shouldn't have come, Fang. I could've managed on my own. I'm not weak, and you know that. What if this is just a plan to ward us away from the flock! With you, they could've at least stood a chance because it has happened before!" Max let out.

"Max they're not weak! That was a long time ago, and since then, they've been doing hardcore training with us, all of them have. Why can't you see that?" _Why was she being so damn difficult?_

"I do see it! It's just not enough. They're all still kids, and those monsters just see us all as one bid lab experiment. They don't care! They will beat us down and torture us in every possible way until we break. They'll go to great lengths just to complete their twisted and insane plans. Just look what they did to-" Max couldn't even utter his name.

"Max, are you in love with Dylan?" A few moments of silence passed by. "Are you seriously just gonna stay silent?"

"Dylan is being tormented and tortured, and all you can think about is if I love him?" Max was utterly confused.

"Max all I can think about is you. That's why I needed to come with you."

"That is such bull shit," Max answered, her voice icy cold.

"I couldn't help it if I lost you… Especially on some dummy mission," Fang blurted out.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke? Okay, I get it! You guys hate each other, but Fang, you're despicable! Dylan tries his best to like you, okay? He even jumped in front to save you!" Max practically screeched. The sound of his name made Fang shift uncomfortably.

"_Again with Dylan? Boy, I am getting tired of that name!" _Fang thought.

"Would you stop comparing me to him?! He's an idiot for thinking that I needed saving!"

Max was too upset to answer this time; therefore, a long period of silence came over them once again. Max couldn't believe it. What had happened to her and Fang?

As if reading her mind, Fang asked abruptly, "Max… What's happening to us?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask yourself that? You're the one being the ungrateful asshole!" Max stopped flying forward and silently hovered in one area. "He did not deserve to be put through so much. He helped you out and what do you do? Make me regret agreeing to take you with me? If I had gone alone, I would've been there already," Max said softly while the tears that she's been threatening to hold in stream down her cheeks.

Fang gently put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Max let the tears roll down her cheeks as she turned around to look at his face.

"I'm sorry Max. No one, not even Dylan, deserves those horrors. I am going to always be by your side because you need me." He held her hands and gave her a passionate kiss. "We are strongest when we are together. Let's get Dylan back." With a nod of her head, they flew, beating their powerful wings against the howling winds.


	4. Final Destination

AN: Sorry if the wait was too long and this chapter is too short. It really doesn't make sense, but whatevers. Read, enjoy, and keep reviewing because each review really motivates me to really try hard and keep writing. Oh yeah, big thanks to BlackStarGodliness! My first review for this story and lemme tell you, IT WAS AWESOME! Thank you so much for the support! I'll seriously try to update faster.

* * *

Chapter 4: Final Destination

As soon as they came up to a building, Max immediately got the shivers. It was a dark and shady area that screamed horror house. It was definitely the place.

"Hey, you okay?" Fang asked softly.

"Well, it's not exactly a picnic attempting to save a life from mad scientists while risking your own life, too," Max replied, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"Hey, if your not-"

"Don't. We have to do this. I have to do this. You still onboard?"

"I'll always stand by your side, Max." He took a step closer to touch her arm. "Max, just know that I'll always-" Cutting him off, Max jumped down into the shadows. _"Dangerous and beautiful. What a deadly combination," _he thought, which made him smirk. Knowing Max would get impatient, Fang swooped off into the shadows and landed beside Max.

"Took you long enough," Max said as she examined a huge vault door. "Well, looks like I found the gateway to hell."

"I don't think we should take the front door and just waltz in there. They'll definitely be expecting that. We need to think this through," Fang whispered.

"Don't you think I've already thought of that? Dylan can't wait for us to think things through and examine this whole damn place to find some under radar route. He doesn't have the luxury of time for that!" Max shouted.

"I don't care, Max. You're being rash, and not thinking things through will only cause you and Dylan even more trouble. You should know that."

"I know. It's just that-" Max stopped as her whole body shuddered. Fang immediately inspected the area.

"Max, what's-"

"Shh, it-it's D-Dylan."

"Huh?" Fang silenced himself. Howe could he not have noticed it before? Screaming. Dylan's screaming. But where was it coming from?

"U-underground. I think he's beneath us." Max said shivering. It sounded awful. Fang put his ear to the ground and listened. He was screaming three words over and over again.

"Max, help me!" Fang quickly lifted himself up because he truly couldn't take it.

"We have to, even if it is a trap."

"Max, I won't let you."

"Just watch me," Max yelled as she flew up about eight feet, coming down like a shooting star to kick the ground with an impact that actually broke the ground beneath her.

"Damn, what are you trying to do?" Fang asked, shocked. Max stood beside him, smirking to herself. She then jumped down into the dark hole that she had made.

"Max!"

"I'm fine, Mom," she said sighing. Fang let out a breath of relief.

"Max, don't do this. It's way too dark down there and-" Fang abruptly stopped as a bullet whisked past his head. He turned around to see a large crowd of soldier-looking people marching over a hill to meet up with him; however, Fang was not waiting for them to say 'hi' first.

"Max, a little help here?!" Fang yelled as he swooped down to let all hell break loose.

"Fang!"

"Max?!" Fang looked over to se the hole in the ground closing up. Was it collapsing? God, was she going to suffocate?

"We will not let you win! We will not let you win!" the robotic soldiers chanted. They gripped Fang's arms as they prepared to snap them out of their sockets. Fang yelled as he tried to break loose. There was no escape, and he couldn't save Max either. He regretted letting Max come here, but he could never control her. He was at least glad that the flock didn't have to watch this. He felt a cold metallic arm grip his neck as he waited for his neck to snap, which would ultimately end his life.

This would be his final destination. _"What a shitty place to die in," _he thought to himself.


	5. Decoy

Chapter 5: Decoy

"Fang!" Max's muffled scream reached Fang's ears, making him bolt upright.

"Max!" Fang forgot about his impending death and snapped his wings, causing some robots to stumble backward. His neck was free. _"They aren't very steady, are they?" _Fang quickly realized. His sent a flying kick backward, which sent a robot, holding one of his arms back, flying. He quickly turned around to punch a robot in the head. He flinched as his hand went numb. _"Ignore it."_ Now, the rest of the robots were heading toward him at an alarming speed.

"So, they're fast, too, huh?" Fang flew up as high as he could, dodging a couple of bullets. Thank God only the red ones, which was like three robots, had guns. Fang finally halted and, without thinking, he threw down an explosive Iggy had given him.

"Good riddance," Fang muttered as the robots' parts showered the area. When Fang finally touched the ground again, he noticed the pain in his right wing. Dammit, he had gotten shot. He couldn't waste time examining himself now. He had to check on Max. _"What the hell could've happened to her?"_

* * *

Max felt her way around as she waited for Fang to stop talking and come down already. "_What was this place? It feels human made. It also smells-" _Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a whistle that also made Fang silent. _"What was that? Fang? Could he be?" _

Suddenly, she felt the cold ground shake viciously. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, feeling soft dirt fall to her face. _"What the?" _The ground above her was closing in on her. A thick metal plate, protruding from in between the layers of earth, was coming together and closing her exit.

She tried to spread her wings in that small chamber and fly out of there, but the thick antiseptic smell was chocking her. _"Why hadn't she noticed it earlier?"_

"Fang!" Max managed to she could climb out of that hellhole, her exit had closed on her, and she stood in complete darkness.

She heard bullets being fired, Fang yelling her name, and robotic voices chanting the same thing over and over again. The strong antiseptic smell had closed in on her, and now, she felt like she was back at the school. She heard a long silence and wondered if Fang had been- What?

"Fang!" she screamed through tears. Just then, she heard a scream. It wasn't Fang but Dylan. "Oh God." She started to run in the direction of the screaming without hesitation. As she continued on, Dylan's screaming blocked out everything else, including her name being yelled by the very man who needed her by his side.

Max went down long tunnels of darkness that seemed endless. She had gotten pretty used to the horrible antiseptic smell, which really sucked when you were a bird kid who was running all her life to get away from that dreaded smell. Max heard muffled calls for help down the tunnel.

"Dylan?!" Max blurted out without thinking.

"Max. H-help." Max started running at high speed down the tunnel, and soon enough, the dark tunnel was dimly lit , enabling Max to notice a shadowy, motionless figure on the floor.

"Dylan!" Max almost screamed. She pushed back all the warnings Fang gave her and rushed to meet Dylan.

"Max, I'm so glad you came to see me," a chilling voice replied. Max looked down and saw before her a dummy, a tape recorder, and a timer that's about hit 0.

"Oh God." _BOOM _

A sweet scent filled Max's nose that made her feel very dizzy and extremely nauseous. She felt her body get weak nd heavy under its own weight, causing her to lose balance and fall. The last thing she saw was several large bodies come to take her away, and then everything went blank.


	6. Too Soon for Comfort

Chapter 6: Too Soon for Comfort

**Fang**

I looked down over where the dirt had collapsed and fallen inside the hole that Max had flown down in. My eyes were starting to get cloudy. She still down there. She just has to be.

I crouched down and started removing bits of robot parts from this earth that was separating me from Max. After I had taken care of the debris, I started removing dirt. I dug up earth faster and faster; however, I wasn't getting anywhere. She still here. She's still here. She has got to be still here…I kept on repeating these words over and over again in my head, but it did nothing for me, except piss me off even further. Who knows how many more hours this would take? The wait was starting to become unbearable.

"Max! Max! Say something dammit!" I hoped and prayed that I wasn't doing this all for nothing. "No, Max, you are a fighter! Fight for me!" I yelled surprisingly loud. I knelt there, hands covered in dirt, with my head raised to the dark sky that was now shedding its own tears. "No, Max. Y-you can't be. You just couldn't have-" I couldn't finish. Cold tears started to stream from my tired eyes. The rain sort of helped me cope with the tremendous amount of pain in my right wing, but right now, nothing could help me deal with the emotional suffering I was undergoing.

"Nooooo! Never!" I yelled, punching the earth beneath me. "This is all his fault!" No, Max would not have liked to hear that. I slowly rose to his feet, gripping my right wing. My face was a mess of blood, dirt, and tears that were starting to dry up. "Max, know this, I will kill anyone who gets in my way in this hellhole. I will rescue Dylan, and I will get you out of here. Even if it takes me a year to search every inch of this God damn place, I will find you! That is a promise."

* * *

**Max**

Mumbling, murmurs, and muttering are the only things I could hear. As time passed, though, things were becoming more clear for me. I could feel my heart start to beat faster. I could start to feel things, such as an unpleasant stinging in both of my freaking arms and an extremely irritating headache. I could, by now, smell the antiseptic odor that was continually getting stronger, reminding me of the horrible times of my past, the flock's past. Wait, the flock! Where were they now? Were they safe? I had left them at home, and Fang had come with me. Fang! Had he gotten caught as well? Oh God.

I felt hot tears start to well up in my swollen shut eyes. I, then, started to hear a sniffling sound. Don't cry. Not now. You have to fight. Think! I sucked up the pain and tried lifting my head and opening my eyes. Everything was blurry, but all I needed was one look around to know that the situation was indeed a sticky one. I was in a white room with people in white coats. There were tubes in both of my arms, and I couldn't feel my wings. I was definitely alone and too weak to stand a chance.

"Hello, Maximum," a female voice greeted, which snapped me back to reality. Her voice sounded metallic and razor-edged, kind of like a robot.

"And you are?"

"That is classified."

"I don't see what's the big secret. A name's a name. I named myself-"

"Maximum Ride," she said quietly, as if trying to take it in.

"Yeah, that's my name. So, what's yours?" Why am I even bothering to talk to this chic? I should be trying to find any possible exits.

"My name?" the blurry female asked herself, as if she was confused.

"Eve, come at once!" another female voice yelled. She definitely sounded harsh, like white coat harsh. "Eve!" the woman said again, sounding irritated. Eve. Was that her name?

"Yes, ma'am!" Immediately, the figure went away. I, then, went back to looking around, while trying to listen in on their conversation.

"How many times have I told you not to disturb the patients!" This lady was talking down at her, like she was her mother or something.

"I wasn't trying to-"

"How many times?"

"About 4, 567 times, but I only wanted to play with her. She looked a little dolly to me." Alright. Now, I was confused. This lady was talking to the woman as if she was her mother or something. Hearing their voices, though, they sounded like they were the same age. I could be mistaken, though.

I heard a sigh, and then, the mother-like figure spoke up again, "Once she's retired, you'll be able to play with her." My eyes widened at this. Retired? I had heard that before… It meant extermination, and maybe this time, they were really serious.

"And when will that be," Eve said, in her weird razor-sharp voice.

"Soon and very soon."

* * *

A/N: It seems that I have been being a little unfair to all you Maximum Ride fans out there. I will try my hardest to continue updating frequently, along with my other story. Check every Saturday for new chapters! Thanks for reading!


	7. Eve

A/N: Warning: References of Rape.

* * *

Chapter 7: Eve

**Max**

I was relocated to a dark dungeon-looking room, and as if that wasn't enough, they even threw me in a cage. My vision wasn't blurred anymore, but when I strained my eyes, well, that hurt a lot. My whole body was a mess of blood and sores, and this nostalgic scenery didn't help one bit…

_"I'm telling you! When I get out of here-"_

_ "Maximum, just face it. You are never getting out of here. This is the end of the road."_

Maybe I was going to die my flock by my side, I was at a serious disadvantage. I buried my head in my weak, sore arms. I just wanted to go home. Cold tears streaked my dirty face. I felt defeated.

"Miss, are you crying?" a soft voice said from somewhere. Angel? Is it really- No, it was someone different from what I could tell. She was a young girl with long dark hair that fell down her back. I put my cool hands to my face, trying to sooth the searing pain I felt in my eyes from squinting too hard. The girl neared my cage and put her hand on my hands. I, then, looked up and tried to examine her better. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple, and she had a pale complexion.

"No! Of course not." All she did was cock her head, as if she didn't understand. I, then, looked away, embarrassed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, I'm an empath. It's only in my nature to understand the feelings of others."

"Oh, so were you born like that?" I asked, taking interest. If she was a lab rat like me, then maybe she could help me bust out of here.

"Yes, this has always been a part of me. A blessing or a curse?" Hm, that's kind of how I view my mutations. If had never gotten these wings, maybe I could have had a normal life. A peaceful life. No crazy scientists to worry about, only budding hormones and school. However, if I had never lived life like I have, I never would have met Fang or the flock, who have been my family and have always had a special place in my heart.

"I know how you feel."

"You do?" she replied, smiling. All of a sudden, though, she broke out coughing and wheezing. She gripped her throat tightly and blood began tainting the floor.

"Oh no," she said. Her voice was raspy, and it sounded like it hurt a lot. "I-it's wearing o-off!" Her voice was now jagged and razor-sharp, as if hearing it could cut through me. That's the same voice I heard in the white room! It belongs to a little girl?!

"Are you scared?" the little girl said, looking ashamed. I felt bad. These white coat monsters must have done this to her.

"I'm just a little shocked. I thought your voice belonged to a 30 year old woman, but your just a little kid!" I said, trying to laugh it off. Apparently I was not helping because next thing I know, there was fire in her eyes.

"I am not little! For your information, I happen to be 17 years old!" she yelled, ferociously. Seventeen?!

"Whaaa? T-that's how old I am!" I announced, shocked. Suddenly, her angry face melted and was replaced by happiness and excitement.

"Really? You know, I did feel some kind of emotional bond between us." Reminder! This was the same creepy girl that wanted to play with your body once you were dead.

I tried laughing, but I only sounded nervous.

"Hey, are you okay?" I tried, but I couldn't look her in the eye. What they did to her voice was just too disturbing. "You know, my voice wasn't always like this," she said, placing two fingers to her throat. "I actually used to be mute. I was an orphan, living in the slums, feeding off of whatever food people threw away. I always used to walk to this one playground and watch all the kids play and have fun, but I was always alone. No one ever wanted to play with me. But, there was this one day. Someone actually started talking to me! I was so excited! Although, I couldn't talk, he somehow understood where I came from and everything. We played for a long time, until he left. I dreamed about him that night, and the next day, we played again. Finally, one day, he asked me if I wanted to come to his house forever. I was hesitant, but he said that he could give me my voice back. So, I came to his house, where we watched a movie. It was amazing. He, then, carried me to his room, a-and he started taking of my clothes-" she stopped and tears streamed down her face.

"Sweetie-"

"I thought it was just another game. I thought it would be fun. He continued this for a week or so, until I wanted to leave. He wouldn't let me, so he beat me. No one could ever hear me, even if I tried screaming at the top of my lungs. He told me that he was the only one who wanted to be with me a-and that if I left, I would be alone forever."

_"Only I can love you. Only I can be with you. I'm the only one who would ever want to be with something like you!"_

"At the same time, he tested on me, slowly giving me the voice of a young girl. That's the only reason I stayed. All I wanted was to interact with people and have somebody to talk to when I had been alone for so long. One day, I did get my voice. This voice. He was so upset about my failure that he threatened to kill me. That's is when I knew I had to leave, and then, Marina found me. We were in a forest, and she shot at me, thinking I was a wild animal."

_"Oh my God, I am so sorry!"_

_"It's o-okay. You were scared and thought you were in danger."_

"She knew what I was and had heard my voice, but she still took me in. She helped me live, and then, took me here. The scientists took a special interest in my abilities as an empath. Since I could understand people's feelings, I could help to calm down the feelings of others as well. They immediately put me to work. My job was easy. Help calm down the experiments. In return, they would help me get a normal voice. She, Marina, takes me places when she isn't so busy around here. She shows me love and affection, and I couldn't ask for more. She is the reason I wake up everyday."

I sighed, trying to take all of this in. She had such a tough life, and still, she can put a smile on her face like nothing. She just wants to be with people. I've always had the flock right there with me, so I guess I've never really experienced what alone really is.

"You're actually the first experiment I've gotten to have a real conversation with!"

"You are absolutely right! However, I don't believe we've been formally introduced."

"You're right," she said, widening her big, innocent eyes.

"Hello, I'm Maximum Ride. What's your name?" I said, extending my arm out to her. She stared at it, but then caught on, grasping it.

"Oh, and I-I'm Eve," she said, grinning widely. We shook contently.

"So, you're not really seventeen, right?"

"Nah, just eight."

"Ohh," I said, slapping my head. Makes more sense.

"I just said that so you wouldn't shun me. Usually teenagers like to talk to people in their same age group or older. Saw it in a movie," she answered, matter-of-factly. "Hey, you hungry?"

I don't know why, but I want to make her happy. She reminds me too much of Angel and my Nudge. Although, she seems to be happy here, she doesn't really belong. The white coats will use anyone to do anything. If I'm getting out, so is she.


End file.
